Pop goes the Moon
by Verde Sause
Summary: (ENF) Sailor Moon, Mercury, and mars decide to crash a pool party and hi-jinks ensue ! Pop goes the ed.


It was the hottest day of summer! and Sailor moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars just got through battling and destroying a many monsters!

"Let's call it a day Usagi" said an exhausted Sailor Mars.

They both look to see Sailor mercury passed out from exhaustion.

"Ok since there aren't any more monsters… lets quit for today!" stated Sailor moon.

All three of them change back to normal and continue an about their day.

All three of them rest on a bench sweating profusely.

"What are going to do now?" Asked a sweat drenched Mercury

Suddenly Tuxedo Mask shows up!

"I've to come to assist you-"

Usagi interrupts him "we already took care of the monsters."

Tuxedo Mask then becomes embarrassed and says "I knew you could do it!"

"But any Anyway I'll see you three at the party later!"

He starts to run off.

Usagi then shouts "What party?"

He shoots back "The one that Uranus and Neptune are throwing!"

Tuxedo mask then runs into oncoming traffic and gets hit by a Semi truck which doesn't bother to stop.

LATER

The three of them walked into Usagi's room.

"What are we doing here again?" Asked Rei (Mars)

"I Have Swimsuits for us!" excitedly said Usagi

"I have a one-piece I really like back home." Said Ami (Mercury)

Usagi exclaims "we always wear one pieces! And I HAVE something I've been saving since I was 10 years old!"

Usagi starts digging through her closet.

Ami then looks puzzled and asks Usagi "what have you been saving since you were 8?"

Usagi then finds what she was looking for and turns around to Ami and Rei and giggles while holding a small key.

Rei smirks "you've been saving a key since you were 8?"

Rei and Ami then both laugh at Usagi's expense.

Usagi gets mad "Fine maybe I won't show you guys the SWIMSUITS!"

Rei/Ami: "What swimsuits?"

Usagi then walks over to her bed and reaches underneath and feels around until she finds and pulls out a Leather Briefcase.

She lifts the heavy briefcase onto her bed.

Usagi starts to unlock the case

Ami and Rei both try to see what's in the case

Usagi says "No Peeking"

Ami and Rei both turn their backs to Usagi and pretend to whistle.

Usagi then finally unlocks the case… then slowly opens it up.

Then Usagi turned to Rei and Ami and stepped aside to let them see what was in the Leather Briefcase.

Ami and Rei both stare down on three Very small Red bikini bottoms, and three even smaller Bandeau style tops covered in yellow polka dots.

Ami comments "there look like Napkins!"

Rei then adds "They look like the size of credit cards! Im not wearing that… unless you wear one." She points to Ami.

Ami Flusters Im never something that skimpy on… unless Usagi-

Ami turned to Usagi who was already wearing the extremely tight polka dotted Bikini.

When Ami and Rei were talking Usagi already stripped down naked and somehow squeezed on the swimsuit when they weren't looking.

Ami and Reis jaws both dropped!

"When did you? Never mind…" said Rei

Ami then starts taking off her clothes to change.

Rei Sighed "Okay I'll TRY IT ON!"

60 seconds later

Ami and Rei stood in front of the mirror in Usagi room.

The mirror reflected Rei and Ami standing in Usagis room wearing the smallest swimsuits you will ever see!

The tops barely contained the three's girls cleavage. And constantly rubbed them the wrong way.

The speedo like bottoms even smaller/tighter there bottoms crushed and grabbed their privates constantly.

Then the three of them turn around and look into mirror.

The bottoms were so small that there wasn't enough fabric in the back.

Rei asks Usagi "Are these, supposed to be… Brazilian or something?"

Usagi replies "Uh huh, I think might have shrunk or something."

Ami Replies to Usagi "they didn't Shrink… you grew."

Usagi Then thinks about it "I did buy these when I was 8."

Rei thinks as she looks into the mirror "How am I going get this thing off?"

Usagi grabs a bottle of oil and rubs it on her skin, then hands the bottle to Ami and Rei they both rubbed oil on their skin as well.

Usagi then grabs three towels and wraps them around her friend's shoulders like capes.

Rei Says to Usagi "Im not walking outside like this!"

Ami whose face is bright red, starts to tear up.

Usagi Freaks out at the thought of Ami crying!

Usagi Tells Ami "That she looks Amazing!" and that "The Oil makes your skin look great!"

Usagi continues "WERE HOT! Smoking HOT!"

She then grabs her towel and starts snapping at Ami and Rei "Were Going to be the life of the party!"

Ami and Rei run out the door.

Usagi continues to shout as she runs after them.

"WOO HOO" shouted the excited Usagi!

Eventually they made it to the party and stood outside and fence to peek in

Usagi pops her head up The looks at the party: everyone was there Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Chibi Usa, and Tuxedo mask was there put he had a cast on arm for some reason.

Ami and Rei pop their head up too to look.

Usagi then said "Looks Like fun" and tries of crawl the fence.

Rei stops her and grabs her bottom, and pulls her down.

Usagi then stands up what was that for?

Rei then says "I thought we would make an entrance, since you made us all wear the same thing.

Usagi Frowns then thinks of a "Grand Entrance"

Usagi bursts through the gate! And runs screaming then tries to jump in the pool but-

Usagi Over jumps the pool and lands on the other side face first.

Ami and Rei slowly sneak in while everybody was looking at Usagi.

Usagi lifts up her head only to see Uranus starring down on her.

"What are you doing here?" said an irritated Uranus.

Usagi stands up and says to Uranus "Im keeping an eye on you."

Uranus becomes angry "What did you just say"

Tuxedo mask then get in between them and says "Girls, Girls, it's a party!"

Usagi melts at Tuxedo masks handsome smile.

Uranus knocks Tuxedo mask into the pool.

Tuxedo mask drowns…

Later they brought out food Usagi was helping herself to everything on the table.

Ami attempts to tell Usagi that it was rude since they didn't bring anything.

Usagi didn't care and shoved a Hamburger in Ami mouth.

Usagi then sees Rei sunbathing, and has an idea she then shouts Hey Rei catch!

She throws a Hamburger towards Rei she dodges it,

Usagi threw 10 more hamburgers Rei's direction, she dodges 9 and caught the 10th and took a bite out of it.

Ami Then tell Usagi "You're making a scene Usagi!"

Usagi's face turns red "Sorry!"

Music then starts everybody starts dancing.

Usagi then grabs Rei and Ami and make into the center of the dancefloor,

Everyone sees them and runs off…

"Great now everyone hates us… and I Didn't even do anything this time!" Said a very upset Rei.

Ami then says "I want to go home and change into something that doesn't make me feel… underdressed.

Usagi then proclaims that she has a PLAN!

She then Huddles together with Ami and Rei and tells then her plan...

Ami and Rei Run to one left side of the pool.

Usagi then runs over to right side of the pool, climbs up the fence and pulls a microphone out of non-existence and begins to shout into it:

LADIES… AND GENTLEMAN (Usagi looks down on Tuxedo mask who was floating the bottom of the pool)

"WE THE SCOUTS ARE ABOUT TO ATTEMPT THE DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAVE NO HAS EVER SEEN!

Everyone in pretending that they don't hear Usagi.

THE DOUBLE-GANGLE, HALF-TWIST, HOLD THE ONION, CHANGE FOR A BUCK POOL JUMP!"

Usagi then throws the giant microphone and it lands on Chibi Usa head knocking her down.

Usagi then Jumps off the fence doing a bunch twists in flips in the air.

She lands on her belly, then she stands up to sprint!

Usagi then runs at max speed toward Rei and Ami, she then Jumps high into air!

Rei and Ami both move in order to catch the insane Usagi.

Usagi lands! And Rei and Ami struggle to hold her up then they finally hold her up high!

Ami/Rei/Usagi "YEAH!"

RRRRRIP!

Without any warning the bikinis that they wore refuse to hold the sailor scouts anymore!

All three of them looked down in horror at the same time and simultaneously their suits started to fray and rip. Then their bikinis POPED clean of them and jettisoned through the air!

Ami Bikini Top flew through the air until it landed in a bowl of punch and was drunken by an unaware Sailor Neptune,

Amis bottom flew even farther! And splatted into the Potato salad that nobody was touching.

Rei's Bikini Top landed in a nearby tree! Her Bottom flew and landed in a bowl of chips which was accidently scooped and eaten by Sailor Jupiter!

Finally Usagi Bikini Top flew and landed the deep end of the pool. And sunk all the way to the very bottom… (Where Tuxedo masks lifeless body lays)

Her Bottom flew the farthest! And Knockout/Replaced Sailor Uranus Hot dog!

Uranus eats the whole Hot dog! And says that was best tasting hot dog ever!

Music then starts again. Every goes to dance.

The Sailor scouts and there completely naked! In shame and Humility!

Usagi realizes nobody is looking! She then quickly jumps into pool! Rei and Ami follow.

Ami face which is the reddest anybody ever seen it! "What are we going to do now?"

Rei bumps Ami, "somebodies coming act natural!"

Sailor Venus swims over to them.

"Hey guys, have you heard of that new anime coming out next month?"

Rei trying to act natural "Nope."

Ami shakes her head.

Usagi says "You mean the one wear the guy does that thing and punches that robot you dated his dog?"

Venus replies "Yeah that's the one."

Ami and Rei both Give Usagi an evil look.

They talk for about 10 minutes then Venus leaves satisfied.

Then Sailor Uranus swam up to them "Im sorry for yelling at you earlier Usagi" said Uranus

Usagi trying to hide her nudity from Uranus "-Yeah im sorry too"

Uranus then realizes that Usagi is slowly swimming away from her, same with Rei and Ami.

Uranus then dives under the water and then resurfaces right behind Usagi.

Usagi shrieks!

Uranus now knows Usagis dirty little secret!

And whispers into her ear "I know you're…naked"

Usagi face turns blue.

Rei and Ami quickly swim away before Uranus realizes that there nude too.

Usagi slowly turns "W-w-w-what are you going to do" Said a tearful Usagi.

Uranus Realizes Usagi about to cry.

"No If you cry then a I cry…DON'T"

Usagis then pouts at Uranus "If you tell anybody ill burst into tears!" Threatened Usagi

This threat worked, Uranus decided to help Usagi.

Uranus Swam in place and thought what to do…

Uranus then get out of the pool starts up the music again everybody starts dancing Uranus quickly got Usagi wrapped the towel around her and took her inside.

Usagi then transformed into sailor moon

2 minutes later Usagi came out with Uranus and said "There a monster attacking downtown!" everyone then transforms and head out.

Expect Usagi and Uranus who stayed behind to help Rei and Ami

Ami and Rei got out of the pool and transformed.

Sailor mars "You got me into trouble, and you got me out were back to being even."

Usagi pouted at Mars in response.

Ami then asks "What kind of monsters are attacking downtown?"

Uranus replies: "I made that up in order to save you girl's decades of embarrassment!"

They all bow and thank Uranus.

Uranus then tells the girls that she was spare swimsuits that would probably fit them!

They go inside change into three school swimsuits which sort of fit them.

Ami then says "I guess were wearing one pieces again."

Just as the three of them walk out everybody returns and asks them why they change.

Usagi then blurts out "we didn't want sunburns! HAHAHAHA!"

Everybody shrugged and enjoyed the party including Usagi Rei and Ami.

Except Chibi usa who had to go to hospital for a concussion.

Tuxedo masks continued to float lifeless at the bottom of the pool… Nobody cared.


End file.
